


Brotherly Love

by honeybee_motorcyles



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Brain Damage, Brain Injury, Friendship, Gen, non slash, sick!House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_motorcyles/pseuds/honeybee_motorcyles
Summary: This is a friendship storySummary: House regressed into an earlier state after 6.22 Help Me,  he has the mental capacity of a 2 to 3 year old. How will Wilson handle this?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Changes 

Wilson sighed as he watches his best friend play the piano. He loved listening to House play.

Because before his regression House didn’t play in front of him.

He was playing Bach. After his piece ended; House sauntered into him. 

“Rory?” Wilson asked looking in childlike eyes. “What’s up?”

But House didn’t answer. 

Wilson frowned and touch House’s bottom area. 

His pull up was wet. 

“Come on, Rory, you know, I need to change that.”

They went to the bedroom. 

Wilson went and get a change of pants and a pull-up. 

He helped House into his bedroom that was littered with books and toys.

“Rory, Bed,” He said.

House rolled his eyes. 

Wilson was saddened to see House’s blue eyes roll it was the same motion as before.

He led House into the bed. 

And changed him.

“Okay?”

House nodded. “I am hungry, Jamey.”

“We need to do exercises first.” He said stroking House’s graying brown hair. 

“No,” House said kicking his good leg.

Wilson checked his watch. 

He was right, its time for lunch.

He got up followed by House. 

“Let’s go to Macdonald’s.” Said House puckering his lip.

“No,” Wilson said harshly, House was getting on his nerves today. 

He instantly felt guilty when House flinch. “Sorry, I just want you to eat not Macdonald’s today, you want to eat PBJ instead?”

“Yes, and chocolate milk.” 

He prepared House’s meal.

He watched House eat. 

A year ago he found House in a regressed state in his old apartment the morning after the crane disaster in Trenton. He and Sam broke up that morning. House can’t walk or talk, according to Foreman and Stone, House has regressed to an infantile state and will remain that way for the rest of his life. 

Luckily House had regained some of his function. He can now feed himself and he can talk a few words at a time, also his music came back.

His mother died, so Wilson became his legal guardian. 

They left Princeton, and move to San Diego, He and House were living off of House’s life insurance policy which was huge. Wilson had a consulting job online.

He returned from his musing by House.

He made a huge mess.

His shirt is wet with chocolate milk.

“Okay, Rory,” Wilson said in a sing-song tone. “We need to change you, don’t we?”House nodded.

He handed House his arm crutches and led him to his bedroom.

They needed to paralyzed House’s right leg; so he was wearing AFO'S.

Wilson laid House in the tub. 

He started the shower.

He removed House’s right AFO’s.

And helped House bathe.

After the bath, House rested in his bed. 

Wilson put him for a three-hour nap. 

They needed to go to Target after House woke up. 

He stayed in House’s bed working while stroking House’s hair.

He was strangely happy about the whole situation.

Because House was like his kid. 

After three hours House woke up in a bad mood.

He was wet. 

Wilson changed him.

“Okay?” Wilson asked and House nodded.“We need to go to Target and buy some groceries.” 

House followed Wilson out of his bedroom.

Target was a walking distance outside their gated community.

House was on an adaptive stroller because it was much easier for Wilson than a standard wheelchair.

House waved at every person he saw.

The people knew him as the guy who played the piano.

They all smiled.

Wilson pushed House into Target. 

They bought groceries.

House wanted a new Remote control car.

Wilson got him the car.

Because After learning about House’s childhood he couldn’t refuse him anything.

They went Home after getting food at a Taco Bell.

After eating, he dressed House.

He can’t dress, bottoms and sippers were hard on him.

House played with his car for a bit.

“I love you, Jamey.” 

“I love you, too.” And he meant it like a little son, He hadn’t love anyone like he loved House; it was strange that he loved House without desiring his body. 

He played with House for a bit.

At nine-thirty, House yawned. 

“Time for bed,” Wilson said. 

He made sure that House’s pull up wasn’t wet.

He read a story.

They were reading the Cat in the Hat Until House fell asleep.

He had been sleeping with House in a rollaway bed.

They slept in the master bedroom cause House had trouble with the dark.

The next morning, House woke up crying.

“Rory,” He smelled poop.

He sighed. 

“Come on, Rory, I need to wash the bed.”

He changed House. 

It was 8:00 am anyway.

House went to a specialized day program three days a week, for three hours.

He dressed House.

He fed him pancake and chocolate milk, to save time.

He walked House to ‘school’.

Wilson had an online consultation today.

Three hours later, He picked House up.

They got food to go.

Today, they were picking Chase.

Chase was moving to their neck of the woods.

Chase had spent time with House when he visited them.

House’s long term memory was nonexistent so he didn’t remember Chase.

He helped House sat on the car; House sat shotgun with a 5 point racing harness.

They got to LAX after a while.

Chase was waiting for them in the check out counter.

He saw the car, a black Volvo sedan. 

Wilson on the wheel and House was seated shotgun asleep.

Chase smiled.

Chase entered the car.

“Nice to see you, Chase.”

They drove home.

When they got home House was still asleep.

Wilson didn’t want to wake him. 

Chase got the stroller from the back of the Volvo.

Wilson carried House to the stroller and wheeled him to their house.

When House woke up he was crying, Wilson wasn’t there.

Wilson heard him though.

“What’s wrong, Rory?” Wilson said while stroking House’s hand.

“I thought you left and I am all alone.” 

Wilson sighed, “No, I won’t leave you, ever.'

“Ever?” House repeated. 

“Yeah, ever, I’ll never leave.”

Wilson stroked House’s hair

They fall asleep.

Chase found them that way after a couple of hours.  
He woke Wilson up. 

House was wet again.

House had lost his bladder and anal control when he regressed, No sexual activity, too. He was an overgrown two-and-half-year-old who was also a musical savant. 

“Wilson, you might want to change him, He smells.”

Wilson stood and wake House. 

After changing House, they went out for dinner, Wilson, House, and Chase.

They rode the Volvo.

They eat out at a Japanese restaurant.

“House… “ Wilson glared at Chase for his slip up. “Rory, What do you want to eat?

”House shrugged, “I want ramen.”

Wilson ordered ramen for House, they shared the bowl.

Chase order katzu.

They went to see the shops after eating. House sat on his stroller.

Wilson pushed him while a mother approached Wilson. “What is wrong with him? My kid was staring at him the whole time we are here.”

Wilson had been there with House people staring at a man in the stroller but he answered the person matter of factly. “My brother has brain damage.”

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

A week later 

Wilson sighed as he changed House’s diaper for the third time that night.

House had been having diarrhea.

He had been puking, too.

And he had a fever.

“Jamey, make it stop,” House screamed.

“I know it hurts, buddy.” Said Wilson rubbing House’s arm. “I am going to get you better, Rory, I promise, just wait for me.”

He got Tylenol for him. House can’t take pills because he tends to chew them. 

So Wilson gave House Tylenol syrup.

He measured and gave the recommended amount for an adult.

Wilson rocked House to bed, it was three in the morning. 

He hated when his baby ‘brother’ was sick. 

Four hours later

Wilson woke up to House crying hard.

“Rory?” He said rubbing his eyes. “What’s wrong?” 

But House didn’t answer. He touched House’s arm.

He was sucking three of his fingers.

“Rory,” He said removing House’s fingers on his mouth. “Don’t do that.”House fall asleep again.

He was scared, literally, that he will lose his best friend. 

His father had arranged somethings for House like changing House’s last name to Wilson; And ’adopting’ House in 1974. So that if whatever happened to House, Wilson wouldn't deal with House’s cousins or aunt.

House vomited again in his sleep.

Lucky he was wearing any clothes except for the pull-up.

Wilson gathered House in his arms.

He cried.

After a few hours, Wilson felt House awake.

He was smiling at him.

Also, he was dry. 

——

A day later

House was in his day program. 

He was playing with some toys.

He and his friend Nikki were playing.

When the ‘teacher’ got Nikki and sent her somewhere else.

They were learning how to count.

“Okay, Rory, what comes after 10?” The ‘teacher’ asked.

House answered her. “Eleven,”She smiled, “good job, Rory.”

“Twelve, thirteen, fourteen,” House said.

The ‘teacher’ Miss Mikaela, didn’t believe Wilson when he told her about finding House in a regressed state. Upon ‘enrollment’ House can’t speak; he was echoing what you told him, and can’t eat on his own, They were starting from scratch. 

Now, Rory, as was officially known is beginning to learn. His mental age at that point when he first got here was that of a nine-month-old which as you can imagine was hard on Wilson. Now he can walk, he can string a couple of words. Today his mental age was that of a toddler.

That could be very much it for him but James is hoping that in true House fashion he can regain some of his function back.

They were inviting his ‘younger brother’ today to talk to him about House’s issue with not telling them if he is in pain or like when he needed to be changed. 

Like now, House’s face was screwed up.

He smelled. 

“Okay, I need to change you. ”

House cried, he screamed.

“Ah, Rory,”

She knew that House didn’t want to get up like every person when he was doing something interesting.  
“Will change you here instead?” 

House nodded. 

She got up and got House’s change of clothes and change him 

After changing House, she led him to the piano.

“Can you play something for me, Rory?”

House sat at the piano bench and played Mozart’s version of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star with some of his embellishments. 

She was amazed how can a man who couldn’t write his name or feed himself without making a mess or control his bladder function can play the piano like a concert pianist.

She clapped, she got an idea. 

“Can you play ‘Baby’ by Justin Bieber in the style of Bach?”

He stumbled with the first few bars but after a few seconds or so he played perfectly.

The people gathered around him and they all clapped.

A request from the audience; 'Can you play ‘Leave a Tender Moment’ blues style?"

House startled to Jamey’s voice. 

But he played the requested song beautifully.

“Mikaela, what's up?”

If Wilson was dating he will be vying for her. She was totally hot in an Amber sort of way physically. 

But he is not, he is done with dating. House was worth it.

“I need to talk to you, Dr. Wilson?” She said. 

“About Rory?”

“Yes,”

They sat at her office; opposite each other. 

“Rory has trouble telling us anything, he can’t make a request like today his diaper was wet, he just cried.” 

Wilson sighed; House has trouble with words. He nodded his head. 

“Before his regression did he express himself verbally?” 

“No, He complained about his leg and all of those issues but he didn’t tell me anything of substance.”

“Well… he is in the mentality of two and a half year old. Maybe we train him to use the toilet.”

“Yeah, I’ve thought about that, but his leg it will be hard on him to walk from one place to another.”

“Yeah, that might present a problem, and also, Dr. Wilson, I need your help Rory needs to play at a function on Christmas, We need the funding for the least fortunate folks.”

Ah… House loved Christmas last year, they opened presents and they went to the north. House played in the baby grand of the hotel last year he was still nonverbal. “We’re in.”

“Thank you, Dr. Wilson.”

They left the day program. 

The day program was located inside the gated community But was far for House’s leg. 

House sat at his adaptive stroller while Wilson pushed him.

He was sucking his thumb. 

“You hungry?” 

“Yeah!” House rolled his eyes.

“So, What do you want to eat?” Said Wilson; sat in front of House. 

House thought for a bit.

“Cheese sandwich, orange juice,” House said between sucks.

“Okay,” so they went home.

Wilson made House some orange juice and two cheese sandwich. 

He decided to try a new thing.

“Rory,” He said tentatively. “Do you want to go to the toilet?”

“No, can do,” Said House adamantly.

“Okay, Just tell me if you need to use.” 

Wilson helped House for his nap.

He carried House to the bed from his stroller.

It was a bad day for him; leg wise, even though House had no sensation on his right leg anymore his leg kept on spasming since he had been sick.

He was reading a medical journal on regression when he heard House whimper from the bedroom.

“What’s up, Rory?” He asked looking to House.

He heard his stomach rumble. 

“Changing time,” He said. 

House whimpered, he laid unmoving in his bed. 

Wilson carried him to the tub like a fireman.

House was sucking his right thumb. 

House had progressed to the point that he can be left alone in the tub.

Wilson sighed he needed to be potty train.

How will he carry a man who is 6 ft 3 inches all the time he wants if to go to the potty?

What if they were in public? 

“Jamey,” House shouted from the bathroom. 

“You did?” Wilson replied. 

Wilson came and get him from the bathtub. 

He sat a naked House on the bed; House has lost his inhibitions.

He got clean clothes and dressed him.

After dressing House; House sat on the bed sucking his fingers.

Wilson sighed, “You want a sucker instead?”

House nodded.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

October

Chase sighed as he entered House and Wilson’s residence.

Wilson greeted him.

“Hi, Chase,” 

House wasn’t paying much attention to him, he was watching a show.

It was 10 in the morning.

Wilson was going to Baltimore for his CME credits.

This was Wilson’s first time leaving House with someone else.

Chase volunteered.

Wilson gave Chase instructions.

“He doesn’t use the bathroom at all, you need to change him every couple of hours. Also, He can’t tell you; you’ll know by his facial expressions. He can’t bathe by himself; He won’t drown or anything but he will just play in the tub. He can’t dress himself buttons and zips are hard on him. He goes to a day program on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, for you it will be tomorrow and Friday. I take him for a drive every day. Make sure he has his seatbelt on.“

“He eats Macaroni and Cheese on TTH evenings and Spaghetti on MWFs, Also if he sucks his finger give him those.” Wilson pointed red at the lollipops in the jar. The only meds he is taking is melatonin, it is in the medicine cabinet in the bedroom.

"Also he goes to bed at around 9:30. You need to sleep with him there’s a rollaway bed in the master bedroom. Because he is afraid of the dark. We are reading Just so Stories. He can’t use forks and knives. So cut his meals. He practices the piano every day for two hours.”

“Okay,” Chase said.

Wilson approached House.“Goodbye, Rory, I’ll miss you."  
He hugged House.

“When are you coming back again?” House asked.

“Let’s see, What day is today?”

‘Tuesday,” House said enthusiastically.

“So,” said Wilson. “Tomorrow is?” 

“Wednesday!”

“The day after that is?”

“Thursday!” 

“The day after Thursday is?” 

“Friday,” House finished with a grin. 

“I’ll see you, Friday after school,” Wilson said. 

“Four days,” Said House, kissing Wilson on the cheeks.

Then Wilson was gone.

House sat there, subdued. 

He missed Wilson, Chase thought.

“Rory,” It was strange to call House by his childhood nickname. “You want to eat?”

House didn’t answer he was sucking his thumb.

Chase sighed. He smelled House, he smelled nothing.

He left House after determining the whole situation safely.

After an hour House sat on his piano. Chase thought that House will play a nursery rhyme; a way for him to practice his fingers, but what he heard stunned him.

House played the whole of the Goldberg variation. 

After the piece, he looked at Chase and said, “REQUEST?” 

“Can you sing Ave Maria and play?”

“Yes, I can,” Said House his expression duh. He was playing and singing it so beautifully in an instant.

Chase closed his eyes sulking in the music.

After House finished that song Chase request another one, Bridge Over Troubled Water by Simon and Garfunkel and another one and another one. 

After three hours House stopped abruptly.

Chase frowned. He smelled like pee. 

Back to reality, Chase thought sadly.

He went to the master bedroom followed by House.

He sighed, he had changed adult diapers before but not like this. He had worked in a nursing home when he was in college to support his needs. 

House laid on the bed waiting for him.

He changed him without any fuss.

House returned to the living room.

When Chase arrived after a minute of getting over the fact that he changed House’s diaper he saw House in the living room sucking a thumb. 

He gave House a sucker.

They watch TV.

At dinner, Chase made House Macaroni and Cheese.

And bathe him.

Wilson called home before House’s bedtime.

“Hello, Chase?”

“Hello,” House’s voice.

He smiled he missed him already. “Hello, Rory, How is your day?” 

“My day is good,” House said automatically. He still has a hard time speaking. So automatic phrases like. ‘i am fine’ are his go-to words.

“So, Rory, what did you and Chase did today?” Wilson asked.

“Uh… We ate Mac and cheese.” 

“Can I speak to Chase?”

There was the rustling of the phone. 

“So, How is he?”

“He is fine, Did he learned How to play the piano before his injury?”

“Rory had been playing the piano since he was three years old according to him…” Wilson’s voice trailed off. “Now that he had this regression, he can now focus on playing, When he heard a piece once, he can repeat it and play it in whatever style you asked him to play.”

“It feels like he should have been doing this all along,” Chase commented.

“Yeah, agreed,” Wilson said. 

“It now baffles me why a person like House didn’t fight his folks on his career choice.”

Wilson sighed debating. “Chase, don’t shout at him if you're angry; his father abused him.”

Chase had an epiphany. “That’s why he regressed to a mentality of a nine-month-old the first time you saw him.”

“Yes,” said Wilson. 

“I gotta go, Bye.” 

Chase hung up. 

House lay on his bed, sucking his thumb.

“Rory brushed your teeth.”

“Brush teeth.” 

He helped House brush his teeth.

Chase gave House chewable melatonin pill

And read him Kipling Just So.

He had fallen asleep exactly around 9:00.

Chase stroke House’s hair.

The next day…

House woke up wet.

Chase was with him in an instant, He changed him.

He dressed him. 

And fed him cereal and orange juice.

He walked House to his day program.

They said their goodbyes.

Chase phoned Wilson.

“Hello, Wilson, its Chase, I’ve dropped him off at the adult center when I drop him his social worker looks at me and tells me that they were practicing his pieces for the Christmas party and the Benefit.”

“Yeah, The Christmas party,” Said Wilson remembering.   
After some chit-chat, They hang up. 

Chase fixed the place before he picked House from the day program.

At 12, in the afternoon he sauntered into House's day program. 

When Chase got there, House on his stroller with a sucker. 

“Are you picking Rory.” The social worker said. “He sat on his hand while roughhousing, I think he sprained it.” 

Chase frowned. “Okay,” He said finally after a minute of examining House’s hand. 

They left the day program. 

“So what do you want to eat, Rory,” Chase asked.

“I want Mcdonald’s today,” House said after thinking about it.They went home, Chase helped House to Wilson’s car.

He strapped House in. 

They went to a Macdonald’s outside the complex.

The fast food wasn’t busy.

Chase ordered for both of them.

House talked about his day.

Chase smiled; House was happier than he saw him.

After eating they left Macdonald’s.

Friday

House was bouncing off the wall at his day program.

“Jamey is coming back!” He said excitedly.

He couldn’t focus on his work, they were learning sounds of the alphabet.

At noon, House bounced with his good leg outside.

Chase and Wilson were there.

“Rory,” Wilson called.

“Jamey, I miss you a lot.”  
He smothered Wilson with wet sloppy kisses.

Wilson hugged him back.

“I missed you too, buddy.”

“Let us go to Dairy Queen.” Said House beaming at Wilson.

Wilson and Chase looked at each other. “He’s back, Wilson…”

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tuesday before Thanksgiving

Wilson took a deep breath as he pushed House’s adaptive stroller through LAX.

House was sucking at a strawberry lollipop. 

They were headed to Princeton for a vacation.

This was their first time to Princeton after they left.

They will be staying at Cuddy’s place.

She knows about House’s current situation.

They’ve kept in touch.

There is something solemn about this trip.

Lucas left her. 

Rachel, Cuddy’s daughter died: She died of a car accident. 

So he and House were invited out east.

They boarded the plane. 

They sat first class. 

House was playing Pokemon on his DS.

While Wilson watched a show. 

After four hours on the plane, they landed.

House sat on an airline provided wheelchair: While Wilson got their bags and his stroller.

Wilson got House a book from Duty-free.

It was 12 midnight in Princeton.

9:00 PM, in San Diego.

Hopefully, House will just sleep on the way; and he’ll just carry him to bed. 

He pushed House through the check/drop off point. 

Cuddy saw them eventually.

House was fast asleep.

He carried House to Cuddy’s car. 

House wore a safety vest.

He and Cuddy managed to secure House in place.

Wilson sat in her car. 

“My deepest condolences, Lisa!” Wilson said as he put his seat belt on.

“Yeah I… Thanks, James,” Cuddy said looking at Wilson.

They left Newark Airport. 

“So,” said Cuddy, looking at the passenger seat. “How is he doing?”Wilson smiled. “We have a neurologist appointment this October, and his doctor told me that he hasn’t hit a platto; his cognitive function is that of a four-year-old. He can now tell me if he is wet or not which is huge. But he isn’t potty train, cause of his age and also he lost his bladder and anal function when he hit his head on his apartment, He is now able to read simple words and write his name. My goal for him is to reach at least the cognitive function of a 6-year-old. By the way, Lisa,” he sighed. “Do you have a piano at home?”

“Yeah, why?” 

Wilson pulled his cellphone from his pocket and showed her a video of House playing Fantasy Impromptu by Chopin. 

Cuddy wanted to cry. House was an amazing pianist then; Now he has the time to focus on the piano; no cases, no clinic duty; Just him and the piano. “Wow.” She said.  
“I know.”  
One hour later they were at Cuddy.

Cuddy left the house she and Rachel lived in; too many memories.

He carried House form the car and to his stroller; he wheeled House inside her place. 

“Can you sleep with him in bed?” Cuddy asked.

‘Yeah, I don’t mind, and besides, I need to be with him so that he will not freak out when he wakes up.”

He first lay House in the bed, he was 35 pounds underweight: Since he regressed House had been eating kids portions. 

House was shivering because he is near muscle and bone.

He placed several blankets on House’s body.

House weighs 130.

That’s why he can carry House.

He needed to shave House before he woke tomorrow: he had a full-fledged beard. 

He shaved House for the past year and a half on Wednesdays.

He laid down himself.

He hugged House to him.

And slept.

The next morning, House wasn’t awake when Wilson woke up.

It was 10:00 in Princeton, 7:00 in San Diego.

He got a pull-up diaper from his suitcase and a shaving kit.

He changed House first before he shaved him.

After an hour House woke up to Wilson watching.

“Good Morning, Sleepy Head,” said Wilson giving House a fatherly kiss on the forehead. 

“Morning, Jamey,”He laid House’s outfit on their bed; A white shirt, with the Rolling Stones logo on and dark jeans and zipped up jacket.

Before House dressed Wilson helped him with his leg brace.

House dressed himself. He still has a hard time with buttons, but zips were now okay.

House came to him for his fly button. 

He helped House on his stroller because House is having a bad day; his right leg kept on spasming.

When they went out, House was sucking on three of his fingers, nervously. 

“Rory, Don’t do that!” Wilson removed House’s fingers from his mouth and replaced it with a sucker.

When House saw the piano; He looked at Wilson and smiled. “I wanna play.”

Cuddy’s piano was a Steinway baby grand. He helped House sat on the piano.

House played from Classical to Broadway.

Wilson sat near House clapping after the fact.

Cuddy left Wilson a note saying that she has an appointment at the hospital.

Thirty minutes later, House was hungry.

They helped themselves into a serving of pancake and orange juice.

He drank coffee with his pancakes.

After eating, He and House went outside.

He built a snowman while House sat on his stroller; watching him.

Then he handed his friend a bucket of snow.

They played a snowball fight.

Cuddy walked in on them playing outside.

“Wilson,” she said, she turned to House, 

“Are you Rory?” She asked a little awkwardly.

At this point, House was sucking on his three fingers.

Wilson nudged House.

“Yes, I am Rory,” House whispered. 

“Rory, my name is Dr. Cuddy, I am a friend.”

House accepted that.

A couple of hours later, Cuddy and Wilson are talking after House fall asleep. 

“Where did you find the courage to help him?” Cuddy asked looking at Wilson.

“First of all, I love him. I am as straight as an arrow, as a brother I love him. I had a younger brother, Daniel but it was just different with House.” Wilson shrugged. “And after Sam and I broke up and when I saw him like that. I just…” His’s voice trailed off.

Cuddy gave Wilson an embrace.

They both went to their separate rooms.

The next day Thanksgiving:Wilson wheeled House into Cuddy’s living room.

She saw House’s expression, House wore a frown on his face.

“He woke up on the wrong side of the bed?’’

“No,” said Wilson looking at House worriedly. “He just wasn’t ‘there’ in mornings he needs his chocolate milk.”Wilson went to Cuddy’s kitchen. 

He made House his chocolate drink.

“Here you go, buddy,” Wilson approached giving House the sports bottle.  
House drunk gladly. 

“Okay,” Said Wilson.

“Yeah,” House replied,

After drinking, House looked at Cuddy, “So Dr. Cuddy, what do you do for a job?”Cuddy for a second, looked as though she is going to cry. “I… help the hospital.” 

“You’re a doctor like James?”“Yes…” 

“Aha,” said House dropping the subject.

The festivities ensued.

House took a nap at around four. 

Wilson asked Cuddy a favor. 

“Can you help watch House for me tomorrow. I need to see my parents grave.”Cuddy sighed. 

“Okay, Wilson, How do you do it, watch him say those words.”

Wilson gave her a sad smile. “It's hard, I would admit but I just looked at him as a kid in House’s body.” 

After a long while of chatting about House. They heard a whimper from the guest room. 

He had a blowout. 

He brought House to Cuddy’s bathroom.

And Helped House bathe.

After his bath, Wilson led House in the piano, he played a few songs.

Cuddy smiled. 

After his concert, Wilson helped House with his food.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

December 17

Wilson felt House’s forehead.

He was a bit warm.

House is more sickly than before.

He sighed, it was the middle of the night.

He got his stethoscope from the top drawer of the study.

He also got a thermometer.

House was laying down on his stomach.

Wilson faced House to him.

He placed the thermometer in House’s ear.

It beeped. 

It was 101.3. 

He listened to House’s chest.

It sounded a bit crackly.

He sighed. 

He needed to call Chase.

Cause House is still known by Doctors at hospitals.

Wilson didn’t want to be subjected to their misplaced sympathy.

So if Chase was still up, Wilson will call him in to bring them some medications.

He called Chase’s phone, “Hello, Chase, It’s Wilson. Can you bring me some medications? House is sick: A blood draw kit, IV Vancomycin, banana bag, and Tylenol syrup. Also, Chase, can you run to some grocery store I am almost out of Depend for men the pull-up kind.”

Chase sighed looking at his office clock. “When my shift ends at 10, it's 8:30.”

“Okay, I’ll wait for you.”

This was bad; because House would be playing at that benefit concert in three days.

He was stroking House’s head, talking to him. 

“Everything will be fine, I love you so much, just hung in there, buddy.”

House lay there sucking his thumb.

Wilson had no heart to remove his thumb from his mouth right now.

He was awake and not aware.

He kept on wetting his pull up.

Wilson sighed as he changed House’s diaper for the third time that night.

This will be an all-nighter.

There’s a knock at the door.

“Chase, its opened.” Shouted Wilson.

House flinched.

“I’m sorry, buddy.” Said Wilson stroking House’s hair. Chase came in.

“Where are you, guys,”

“In the bedroom,” Wilson said in his normal voice as not to scare the sleeping man in his arms.

Chase heard him, though.

He walked in on Wilson changing House.

Wilson dragged House’s left then right leg in the hole and moved House’s hips upwards. He then braced House’s leg upwards and pull the pull up. 

Chase closed his eyes. 

Wilson saw him entered from his periphery.  
“Chase,” said Wilson, expectedly.

Chase brought him some grocery’s too, and also the stuff he asked. 

“Thank you, Robert.” Chase smiled. 

“I’ll need you to test his blood.” He said while preparing House for the blood draw. 

“Okay, I’ll run it before I go home.” “Thank you, Chase.” Wilson smiled. 

Wilson drew the blood. And set up the banana bag for House. 

Chase left after some chit chat.

Wilson changed House’s shirt because he was sweating.

House was crying; Wilson soothed him by singing.

It soothed House somewhat.

Chase called the next day for the diagnosis.

“Its strep throat, Wilson, It will clear up after a while.” 

On the second day, Wilson gave House a popsicle in bed while watching cartoons. 

“You feeling better, Buddy?” Wilson asked.

House shrugged, throat sore. 

He fed House some soup after the popsicle.

He called the people at the day program and told them that House was sick.

They understood; though Mikaela’s voice was disappointed.

It was the third day, Wilson only changed House once that night.

House woke up then, bright blue eyes ready for his day.

“Jamey. Jamey, I am hungry.”Wilson smiled, got up and made House some pancake.

While they ate, Wilson asked. “Are you up to play at the program tonight? It's your choice, bud.”

House thinks about it with that expression on his face, It made Wilson cringed.

Then House nodded. 

“Okay, you practice your songs.”

House will play five songs then he will take request from the audience.

Wilson called the day center and told them that House will be coming.

House practiced his pieces, while Wilson was doing laundry.

He loved listening to House play Christmas music. 

“JAMES,” House shouted. 

“Did you call, Rory?” Asked Wilson putting the final load on the dryer.

“I’ve to poop my diaper.”

Wilson checks the time it was already twelve noon.

They needed to be at the hotel auditorium at two. House needed to practice with Nikki who will be singing the national anthem. 

He went outside to bathe House, what he saw shocked him. 

House’s pull up was on the floor; the piano smeared with poop.

Wilson closed his eyes; House had some issues with fecal smearing in the past.

He said nothing, It was his fault cause he left House there for so long. 

While House played in the bath after washing him Wilson went out to the piano and clean it.

For the first time, He cried. It just hit him that this person wasn’t House anymore. 

House wouldn’t smear poop on his piano.

And although he loved Rory, He missed his best friend.

He washed his face. And got House from the bathroom.

He dressed House. House wore a button down shirt with jeans and slipped on vans. 

Then they ate; House ate PB&J and Pepsi, Wilson ate a burger.

They left their house and went to the function.

They were there; close to the call time.

When they got to the hotel, House became anxious.

So many people. Wilson thought.

Mikaela saw them enter.

Wilson pushed House on his adoptive stroller.

She smiled.

“So you made it, Rory.”

Wilson gave her a forced smile.

He handed House his arm crutches.

House limped to the where Nikki was; Nikki was 27 and has profound autism, her mental age is around 12 to 18 months. But she can sing and play the violin like a virtuoso.

They practiced the whole three hours.

The people were coming, The stage was ready it was show time.

House and Nikki practiced one more time. 

Then the lights deem.

Mikaela introduced, “Nichole Harris on the violin and Gregory Wilson on the piano; our national anthem.”

Wilson sat beside House near the piano. 

He saw House’s bright blue eyes.

It didn’t matter.

If House couldn’t do the normal things that an adult can do. 

Like eating, Bathing, Just keep playing, House. 

Because you’re a really great musician.

And Wilson loved you.   
Christmas

Cuddy visited House and Wilson as per Wilson’s invitations.

She brought House a couple of musical instruments; a travel size guitar, a ukulele. 

House woke up closed to seven on Christmas morning.

Wilson followed him out. 

Cuddy was cooking.

A ton of gifts where laid, with the letter ‘R’ on it.

House plopped himself near the Christmas tree. 

Wilson shook his head.

“You need to wait for Lisa.” Wilson said sotto voce’.

But Cuddy heard. “He can open his presents, James,” House smirked.

House opened almost 30 presents.

His gifts include a monster truck, legos an iPad, two tickets to watch a monster truck rally, (which House still loved) an x box 360, DS games, puzzles, shirts. Musical instruments. From Cuddy, Chase got him a big drum set.

Wilson overdid himself with House’s gifts.

Because he knew about House’s childhood. 

This was one of the blessings of the situation, that House had a chance at a second childhood literally.

With a person who loved and cared about him.

After opening the presents, House played his guitar. 

He got a hung of it quite easily. 

He sang on the top on his lungs a Louie Armstrong song.

What A Wonderful World

Indead it is.

The END


End file.
